yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 0
Yakuza 0 (龍が如く0 誓いの場所, Ryū ga Gotoku Zero: Chikai No Basho, lit. "Like a Dragon 0: The Place of Oath"; Chinese: 人中之龍0 誓言的場所) is a prequel to the [[Yakuza|first Yakuza]]. It was released in Japan for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 on March 12, 2015,23 with the Taiwanese version released on May 14, 2015, and in US/Europe for PlayStation 4 on January 24, 2017. It was released for PC on August 1, 2018. A free accompanying game application for PlayStation Vita, titled ''Ryū ga Gotoku 0: Free to Play Application for PlayStation Vita ''(龍が如く0 基本無料アプリ for PlayStation Vita?), was released on 26 February 2015.3 Development The game was first announced in a special Yakuza event on 24 August 2014 together with a trailer. http://ryu-ga-gotoku.com/zero/news.htm A Chinese-language localization of the game was announced in 2014 and eventually released in Asia in May 2015. On December 5, 2015, at PlayStation Experience 2015 in San Francisco, Sony Computer Entertainment's Gio Corsi announced that''Yakuza 0'' will be coming to the Americas for the PlayStation 4. While a trailer for the game was released that ends with the statement that it will be releasing in North America and Europe, later that day Sega posted a tweet, on Twitter, saying "We know the Yakuza series is loved by all its fans in Europe but unfortunately at this time we're not able to confirm a Yakuza 0 EU release". The Youtube trailer for the game was edited to remove the word Europe. In July 2016, the developers confirmed that the game would be released in both the Americas and Europe in January 2017. The game was released worldwide on PS4 on January 24 2017. It was well received by the western market, with Metacritic giving it a score of 85/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-4/yakuza-0. During E3 2018, Sega announced that both Yakuza 0 and Kiwami would be coming to PC. Yakuza 0 was released on Steam on August 1 2018, becoming the first title to be officially released on PC. Plot In December 1988, junior yakuza Kazuma Kiryu runs into trouble when a debt collection goes wrong, and he finds himself under suspicion of murder. When he reports to the Dojima Family lieutenants, he discovers that he's been framed, and sets out to find the culprit and prove his innocence. Meanwhile, Goro Majima, an ex-yakuza trying to return to the Shimano Family, is stuck in Sotenbori working at a cabaret club. He is told that paying off his debt will net him a place in the clan once more, but his superior Tsukasa Sagawa makes it harder for him to meet the quota. Sagawa takes him aside and offers him an alternative; he will be granted a place in the family once more if he can assassinate a certain target, on Futoshi Shimano's orders. The game switches perspective between the two protagonists, and revolves around a small piece of land in Kamurocho known as the Empty Lot, the final piece of territory in a huge business deal that will determine the next captain, and in turn, the next chairman of the Tojo Clan. Mini-games A variety of mini-games are present in Kamurocho and Sotenbori. Classic Sega Arcade Games from the 1980's are included and can be played in Club Sega, along with classic mini-games such as Bowling and Karaoke. The following games are included in both cities: * Outrun * Super Hang-On * Space Harrier * Fantasy Zone * Pool (2-Player) * Darts (2-Player) * Disco (2-Player) * Bowling (2-Player) * Fishing * Pocket Racing * Batting Center * Cabaret Club Management * Shogi * Mahjong * Koi-koi * Telephone Club * Catfights * Blackjack * Cee-lo * Oicho-kabu * Cho-han * Roulette * Poker Reception Yakuza 0 debuted at number 1 on the Japan software chart in its first week of release. The PlayStation 3 and the PlayStation 4 version sold 146,000 units and 90,000 sales respectively.7 PlayStation LifeStyle's review of the PS4 version was a 9/10, calling it the best in the series and "the result of 10 years spent not just perfecting a formula, but adding to it."8 The game received a 36/40 from Famitsu on both platforms.9 Sales As of June 2015, the game has sold over 500,000 copies within Japan and Chinese-speaking regions of Asia.http://gematsu.com/2015/06/yakuza-0-sales-top-500000 Sega president Haruki Satomi stated that the Chinese version of the game sold more than originally expected."Sega president on current console market, potential Tokyo Game Show announcement". Gematsu. July 7, 2015. Regional differences * The English version of the game would change how the chapter titles, character introduction text, and encounter text would be displayed in any entry released in Western territories in the future; For chapter titles, the original Japanese characters would be displayed with transparency, shortly after followed by the English translation, which is written with a new font. Character introduction text and encounter text were replaced with English text (in said font) entirely, something that has not been done since Yakuza 2. ** The Chinese and Korean versions would simply display their translations as subtitles, similar to the localized versions of Yakuza 3 and'' Yakuza 4. * In the Chinese version, the model of Lao Gui is different. This is because he is based on and voiced by Hong Kong actor Sam Lee. * Similarly to ''Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin!, released a year prior to Yakuza 0, most of the Japanese version of is blocked from recording using the share button on PS4, wheras the western version only has restrictions on the final chapter. Gallery Screenshots Yakuza0 2019-05-05 16-41-59-67.jpg|Title screen. Yakuza_0_PC_(1).png Yakuza_0_image_-_PC_(10).png Kazuma_in_Yakuza_0.png Videos Yakuza - Install Screen Extended YAKUZA_is_now_available_on_PC! References Navigation Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC